


Not the Same Without You

by Serene_Sanity



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Married Life, One Shot, Soulmates, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_Sanity/pseuds/Serene_Sanity
Summary: Just a short story of my favorite my ship. Enjoy! :)P.S. Happy Birthday to everybody's favorite detective!





	Not the Same Without You

The early hours of the morning always brought peace to the frequently stressed out detective. Despite only having gotten a few hours of sleep, Kyoko was already up. Being a detective wasn't an easy job. So, she'd often be left with working late hours. Luckily for her, she had the day off, which left her with plenty of time to relax and catch up on her rest. The only problem with that was, she wasn't able to fall back asleep due to the other side of the bed being empty.

She always found it rather difficult to sleep through the night when her wife wasn't occupying the space on the opposite side of the bed. It wasn't uncommon for Celeste to be gone by the time she got off work. Of course it didn't always happen, but that didn't stop it from affecting her. And while she wasn't the biggest fan of her gambling, she respected what Celeste did and if not, she would have never married her in the first place. She understood this, but there were times when all she wanted to do was cuddle with her wife after a long day at work. 

Right now it seemed like she wouldn't be able to just go back to sleep. She let out an annoyed sigh and pulled her tired body out of bed. She thought maybe she'd prepare some food for Celeste for when she got home. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't that good of a cook. Ever since the incident with her hands years ago, she's been reluctant deal with anything that had to do with fire. Celeste was always understanding of this and respected her reasons. Which is why they would usually rely on Celeste to make meals for them. Celeste herself wasn't that great of a cook, but she was a lot better than Kyoko at it. At least her food was edible..

There wasn't much to think about in terms of what to make. Celeste wasn't the kind of person who liked to eat a lot when it came to breakfast. She ultimately decided upon making some toast and that Royal Milk Tea she seemed to enjoy so much. It was one of the few things that was simple enough for to make without too much trouble. 

Kyoko made her way to the kitchen where she began to prepare breakfast. "Okay...Toast and Royal Milk Tea. Should be easy enough.." She murmured to herself as she began looking through the fridge for what she needed. Suddenly, there was a loud meowing sound coming from behind her. It startled her for a second, but she quickly came to her senses when she realized it was just Celeste's cat, Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg.

"Oh, that's right. I'm supposed to be feeding you as well.." She said through a sigh. Whenever Celeste was away, it would become her responsibility to take care of her cat. Kyoko herself was indifferent to the idea of pets and would usually just let her wife handle all the duties. Despite this, she knew how much he meant to her and never hesitated to look after him whenever Celeste needed her too. 

She sat everything down on the counter and went to go fill up Grand Bois's food bowl. 

Once she finished feeding Grand Bois, Kyoko made her way back into the kitchen. She decided she would start with making the toast first. "Hmm....she usually eats her toast with grape jelly. So, I guess I'll use that." While it was cooking, she went to prepare the tea. There was a lot that had changed in years they've been together, but there was one thing that always remained the same.....The way Celeste wanted her tea. She was well aware that Celeste liked her tea prepared in a certain fashion and would not accept anything less. Even if it was from Kyoko. 

Celeste had never used profanity or raised her voice at Kyoko....not even during an argument. So, she was sure Celeste wouldn't yell at her or berate her for not preparing her tea right. But that didn't mean that she wouldn't be hit with brutal honesty coming from the gambler. So, she still wanted to make sure she did this perfectly. 

Unfortunately she had been so caught up in trying to perfect the tea, that she forgot all about the toast being cooked next to her. Upon smelling something slightly burned, her instincts instantly kicked in and she set the pot down and ran over to unplug the toaster. 

When she examined the toast, it was a little burned...maybe more than a little bit, but it still looked edible. She figured Celeste wouldn't mind, so she just left it and went back to preparing the tea. "Preparing something as simple as this, shouldn't be this hard..." She mumbled to herself. Maybe her constant bad luck with this was a sign that cooking just wasn't for her. It frustrated her how she couldn't even make something as simple as toast without messing up. "Oh well......I guess I can't be good at everything." She sighed.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of slender arms firmly wrap themselves around her waist. It was slightly alarming to her for a moment....she tensed up a bit and was about to instantly go into defense mode, but then she recognized the scent of her wife's expensive perfume and let out a small sigh of relief and relaxed her shoulders. She couldn't help but to smile despite her current situation. 

"When did you get here?" She asked slightly chuckling at the fact that she almost did a self defense maneuver on her own wife. Had she really been that distracted, that she couldn't hear someone enter their home? Luckily it was just Celeste. 

Celeste planted a soft on the back of her neck. "Just a few minutes ago. I got worried when you weren't in the bedroom, but then I smelled something burning, so, I came to the kitchen......I apologize for not being here to cook for you." Kyoko let out a small chuckle and turned to face Celeste. Celeste was usually the one to cook while Kyoko got some much needed rest from her job. 

"I'm not cooking for myself.." Celeste raised an eyebrow at this. "Kyoko, what did I tell you about working on your days off? We've talked about this before..." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Kyoko was always a hard working woman and it got so bad to the point where Celeste had to force her to relax. They had one of their worst arguments that day, but eventually they both agreed that Kyoko would not work on her days off...and that included any work around the house. 

"I know....I just missed you and couldn't stop thinking about you. You know I have trouble sleeping when you aren't next to me and....I couldn't sleep. So, I decided prepare a meal for you for when you got home."

Celeste let out a sigh. "I suppose I could let you get away with it this one time. After all, it is my fault for being out so late."

Kyoko gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Good. Now run along while I finish cooking." She said playfully shooing Celeste away. "As you wish my dear." Celeste chuckled and made her way out of the kitchen. 

Kyoko made her way into the dinning room, with the tea and jelly covered toast in hand. Celeste greeted her with a warm smile as she sat there patiently waiting. "You know, you really didn't have to do this for me.."

"I know. I did it because I wanted to....now eat up." She said as sat the plate and saucer with the teacup down in front of Celeste. She took her seat from across from Celeste and stared at her expectantly. Celeste thought it was cute how much she resembled a child doing something 'grown up' for the first time. It was a great feeling knowing that she was the only one that got to see this side of her. 

The first thing she did was take a sip of the tea. It was always important for whoever was making her tea, to do it in the correct manner. And to her surprise, it was made exactly how she wanted it. Maybe Kyoko wasn't so helpless after all when it came to her cooking skills. She then took a bite out of the toast and winced a little bit when she tasted the overcooked bread. She quickly took another sip of her tea to wash the taste out of her mouth and looked over at Kyoko, who just gave her an apologetic look. But she wan't upset....she could never get too angry at her.

"So.....how was it?" Kyoko asked already knowing the answer to that question. 

"Well....the tea was perfect. There might be some hope for you after all." Kyoko rolled eyes at this. "But I still very much appreciate what you did for me. Thank you dear." She said giving her a genuine smile. Her smiles were always genuine whenever she was around Kyoko. Of course, this was always very pleasing to Kyoko, knowing that she had that effect on Celeste....The two them sat there and talked about their days for a while before Kyoko let out a small yawn making them both realize how tired they were. 

Celeste rose from her seat and walked around the table to where Kyoko was seated. "Come on. We both need to get some rest before we pass out." She giggled and took a hold of Kyoko's hand. Kyoko gladly followed as Celeste led her back to their bedroom. She could feel her cheeks become warmer at this gesture. Even after all these years, Celeste still managed to do the simplest things that made her heart flutter.

Feeling the warmth of the gambler's breath against her neck instantly put her at an ease as they laid there cuddled with each other. She swore their bed was a lot more comfortable when Celeste was there with her. All of her worries began to dissipate as she no longer felt the stress from her job and all she could focus on was being in her wife's arms. It was one of the many reasons she believed she made the right choice in marrying Celeste....She began to slowly drift away, but a rather embarrassing sound erupted from her stomach. 

Celeste raised her head to look up at her. "Kyoko." She said firmly.

"Yes?"

"Did you forget to eat again?"

"I may have...." Kyoko's face slightly flushed from embarrassment. It wasn't uncommon for her to forget to do simple things such as that, when she was too caught up in her job. Luckily, she married someone who cared a lot about her well being.

"..but please, can we just stay like this for a while? I promise I'll eat something once we get up."

"What am I going to do with you?" Celeste sighed. "Fine. I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything. At least you are getting your rest."

Shortly after that, the two of them drifted off into a comfortable sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story of my favorite my ship. Enjoy! :)
> 
> P.S. Happy Birthday to everybody's favorite detective!


End file.
